Bella and the Denali's
by TheFlyingWren
Summary: Bella has reached her immortal year, she sees herself as a monster so she runs away from the Cullen's, she goes to live the Denali's, will she ever return to the Cullen's? But when she is seen by a Cullen is her secret blown? ON HIATUS
1. VamWitched

Sometimes it seems that you get the short straw in life, every now and again you may get the short straw in something. I always get it. No matter what its about I get the short straw. I was finally happy, in almost every sense of the word. It was my seventeenth birthday, my boyfriend and one extremely cute Edward Cullen and his family had just killed the sadistic vampire who was intent on killing me, they also killed her vampire army of twenty or so vampires all of them new-borns. I had just realised that they were gone and my life was perfect and fine again. But the time was six-thirty-two in the evening on the nineteenth of September.

My seventeenth birthday.

Now for most people that's a good thing, for me it was good and then extremely horrifyingly bad. The good was that I had lived to see seventeen, the bad seventeen was my immortal year. I was descended from witches or so the story goes not that my vampire boyfriend or his family know, as far as they are concerned. But a witches immortal year is when a witch turns seventeen (or in guys cases eighteen) and they go through a change, a big one in which you become immortal and gain your powers. Oh and the one big noticeable difference is that your eyes change to a beautiful silver colour. So I was about to change, it takes about one hour for the change to be complete well that was the shortest recorded time for a witch the longest time was an entire week (I was hoping for only one hour)

My boyfriend Edward was next to me the smile on his face lighting up the entire clearing around me. I had one split second to look at his face before the antagonising scull wrenching pain kicked in. my eyes rammed closed a bloodcurdling shriek coming out of my own mouth startled me but I had no time to think about that, the pain was all to much.

"Bella! Bella!" Edward cried kneeling beside me, I took a second through the pain to realise that I was knelt on the floor clutching my head in agony. Edwards face was contorted into utmost pain.

"what's happening to her?!" I heard Esme call out through the smog in my brain.

"Carlisle!" Edward called to someone behind him. I managed to open my eyes long enough to see that my pain was causing pain to the people around me.

Yes. This witch stuff was all stories. Not.

I acted on impulse when I realised I was causing pain to those around me. I got up and ran. I knew Edward would catch me in a millisecond, what with him being a super fast vampire. It took a few more seconds of anguish before I realised that I was running so _fast_. Faster that Edward maybe. I watched the trees race past me as I ran with the speed of a bullet. I couldn't feel the forest floor underneath me. I was flying. Well running, but it seemed like flying. So I kept running though with every leap I took I just wanted to fall on the floor and die. Death would be considered kind next to this. Finally the pain in my head took over and I fell on to the forest floor and let the burnings and freezing sensation take over me.

I don't remember anything else but the pain. Only the pain. I felt like every inch of my skin was being prodded with pointy objects, probably needles. And then the darkness the immense darkness trying to swallow me.

My eyes opened.

Everything was the same, the only difference was that I could feel what was happening around me I could feel all around me and taste, I could smell the damp moist soil from under me. I could smell all the animals around me, I could tell the there was a small herd of deer to my west… they smelt _good_ like food. Oh, lord was I a vampire? Or a witch? I had no clue. But the deer smelling like food must be one. I was busy taking in my surroundings, tasting every particle in the air, I could feel all that was around me. I was definitely not human.

My all new super senses detected movement, the deer they were closer. My throat burned and without a second thought I leaped through the trees taking down the largest one in a fraction of a second. I instinctively bit down on the deer's neck drinking hungrily. I drank until there was no blood left in the deer. Then I noticed just what I had done.

Yes. Definitely a vampire. That or a blood drinking witch… I say vampire.

I extended my arm in front of me and sure enough there was one solitary bite mark there… but I had just turned seventeen. I walked toward the stream next to the where the deer where drinking. I looked at my reflection, my eyes…they were silver. The colour of the witches. I was confused- no confused didn't cover it…or begin to cover it. Just then a slight sound came to my newly enhanced ears. Foot falls of at least three people, or should I say vampires. The foot falls were way to quiet and light to belong to humans. I sat up and turned around in time to see Alec, and several other members of the Volturi step out of the trees.


	2. The Volturi

"Bella, so nice to see you again." Alec said in a low voice that no human would be able to hear.

"A-Alec?" I mumbled my voice sounding like an angles.

"a lot's happened to you, Bella, I was sent to take you back to the Volturi to explain to you just what is happening."

"me…go with you?"

"yes we can tell you what's happening."

"but the Cullen's…"

"you can see later but now you are what's important."

I reluctantly followed Alec out the clearing. Questions buzzed round my head. Why was I following Alec? I knew that I should turn around and run to were Edward was. I should not have walked another step, but I did I followed Alec all the way out the woods, my movements fluid and graceful.

There was a long black car waiting for us when we exited the trees.

"hop in" Alec said in his sleek voice.

"why?" I asked.

"you what to know what's happening to you don't you?" he asked with a grin playing on the corner of his lips.

"fine, but where are we going to?" I grumbled.

"Italy." he grinned now.

"fabulous, fang central." I muttered getting into the car while Alec held the door open chuckling slightly. Alec went round the car at an inhuman speed and got in. then we were driving. I didn't say anything as we drove toward Seattle, my bet was to the airport. Or to a privet runway, the Volturi probably had one anyway because they were so stinking rich.

As I expected we rove onto a runway where a small silver plane stood ready. By the plane was Jane, Felix, Demetri and yet more cloaked members of the Volturi. Alec led the way to the plane, me following right after then his cloaked posse. The interior of the plane was lavish and expensive looking. I took a seat without invitation and Alec and the others came on board but Jane just sat down staring at me.

"we will be in Italy in six hours." Alec said presently.

"well" I started "why don't you tell me why I'm here then?" I asked sourly.

"Bella… as you know you have just became a witch?"

"yeh…so?

"you were also bitten by a vampire."

"Victoria"

"yes, and it seems that something has happened that has never happened before, you Bella are both part witch or human sort of both, and half … vampire. You see this phenomenon has never happened before and Aro Marcus and Caius would much like to see you, you powers will be hard to control and you may be a danger to those around you. that's why we think you should stay away from the Cullen's for now."

I let this information sink in. was I a monster? I must be to be dangerous to a house full of god damn vampires. I nodded.

"yes, I see what you mean."

"your abnormal skills though… to be able to defy my talent and other talents like Aro's and Demetri's …that's just the human in you with that skill, and sadly it still works…" Jane lost her train of thought. So that was why she had been staring at me… attempting to torture me. Nice.

"I…am a … danger…to the _Cullen's_? I managed to say, in just a whisper.

"yes, because you know them, but Aro has an idea depending on your choices."

"fine."

I looked out the window and out at the clouds. Would I see the Cullen's again? I must. But if I was a danger… would I give up my family, if it was to protect them. But I wanted them so badly. Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle, Esme, even Rosalie but most of all my love…my would have been husband Edward. I loved him so much, I never wanted to leave him. And what about my friends in La Push? The wolves… Jacob. How could I go on with out them.

I looked at my wrist where my graduation bracelet was with the wooden wolf charm and the shining diamond heart charm. Both symbolic to who I was, a girl who was involved in both the life of werewolves and vampires. But who was I now, who … and what. All I wanted at that moment was Edwards cool reassuring arms round me. But I may never feel them again I thought to myself.

I don't know how long I was in thought for but before I knew it we were landing in Volterra. My stomach gave a uneasy jolt, last time I was here me and Edward were nearly massacred by the Volturi. I would give anything to go back to that the time after that when I was finally happy.

Another shiny car was waiting for me when I got off the plane. This time I rode with Jane. Jane remained silent for the trip often glaring at me.

"its not going to work no matter how many times you try." I said impatiently.

"it should though…" she grumbled looking away.

We arrived at the familiar building, looks like I was allowed to go in the front way this time and not through a sewer pipe… that was cold, but I liked it because Edward was with me every step of the way. I walked into the building, recognising the receptionist Gianna who nodded at us and said "they are all assembled in the main hall."

"excellent, we will go straight in then." Jane said politely and lead the way through a grand set of doors. Assembled in the room was twenty or so figures in long black cloaks. I instantaneously recognised the three main figures sitting in intricately carved chairs at the head of the room, on the left was Caius then Aro, but then a spare empty chair and then Marcus. The empty chair perplexed me. Aro saw me enter.

"Bella! How nice it is to see you, and looking so fine."

I felt a sudden high, not really caring what happened to me now.


	3. Goodbyes

"Aro, greetings." I said in a pleasant voice. "as you can imagine I am confused as to why you want my presence here."

Aro chuckled "yes, you must be quite confused, you have been through a lot."

"hmmm"

"my dear do you have any clue what has happened to you?"

"I turned into a witch vampire?"

"yes…you now have a lot of power. Almost as much as all of us put together."

Wow. As strong as the Volturi? Now that was strong. The Volturi are so strong they are respected by all vampires. But if I was as strong as them they must only want one thing of me.

"and let me guess, you want me to join you?"

"yes…and no. we want to help you control your powers, you are one of a kind and that could constitute as a risk." he said.

"I am perfectly capable of keeping the secrets of the vampires."

"yes, I know but your powers may slip up, you were not raised with witches, or other people like you so you know no control over your powers, so if you stay with us in Volterra you can learn."

"…okay"

At that moment Marcus spoke "we also don't know what you will be like, for instance you may have some human traits, and some vampire we also want to find out exactly what traits you posses."

I thought about this.

"well I drink blood, animal of course I refuse to drink the blood of a human."

Aro smiled "I see you time with Carlisle's family has effected you decisions."

"yes and for human traits, I feel extremely tired and it's the middle of the night."

Aro frowned "I'm sorry! So rude of us, we will get you a hotel in Volterra and you can see us every day as we teach you to control your powers."

"thank you." I said, I was very tired.

"oh and Bella," Aro said "one last thing, your eyes I notice are silver? The colour for witches and shamans is black…"

"well I guess that the colour of my eyes are because I am both vampire and human." I said before yawning.

"now go sleep, Gianna will book you in a hotel and a car will pick you up from the front, and tomorrow simply come here and we will discuss more about what's to happen. And don't worry about the hotel, we will pay all the bills."

"fine then, Aro, I will see you tomorrow." and with that I walked out the room.

Gianna had already booked my room at the most posh, most expensive hotel in all of Volterra.. She had also given me a purse with a new shiny silver credit card and lots of cash, a map of Volterra, an Italian dictionary, a fake passport and a cell phone. I thanked her and went out to the car that was waiting for me. I walked into the reception of the grand hotel getting looks from all round, I probably looked a mess, or looked beautiful- maybe both.

"I have a reservation that was made by someone else, look under the name Bella."

The congress looked on his computer.

"the penthouse suite for miss Bella, mad by Gianna?"

Penthouse suite? Wow. They are rich, to book the penthouse suite in this place. This must cost them tons. But then again when you have been around for three thousand years you do tent to pile up the cash.

"yes that would be it."

"floor nine room two," he said passing me a key.

"thank you," I said turning away toward the elevator. The room was huge, no wait the room_s _were huge. I had a living room with TV and surround system, a million DVDs and a load of books, a bedroom with a king sized bed, a bathroom as big as my room back in forks and then my own kitchen complete with fridge.

The front room had wood panelled floors with a fluffy white rug. Two long sleek black leather sofas placed around the humongous TV. There was then on one side of the room four book shelves full of books and a desk. The stationary on the desk caught my eye, I instantly had a thought, I would not be able to say goodbye to those I loved face to face but I could write one letter to Edward, tell him I'm alive and love him. A split second later I was in the chair writing ,

Edward,

I love you so much. Please understand that I want to tell you everything but I just cannot. Please, please, please forgive me. I need you to trust me. I am alive. Yet it shreds my heart to think that this could be goodbye. I love you and want to marry you and spend eternity with you… but I cannot, I have changed I am no longer the same Bella that you love. I am nothing short of a monster. I am something that would send anyone running for the hills, I am a danger to those around me. Tell everyone thank you for everything, I will miss you all… even Rosalie! Never thought I would say that but its true. Things will be a lot easier for you all now though, because you wont have to protect the human klutz all the time… you are so going to need a new hobby, now that you can no longer protect me. I pray that everyone is okay and no one got injured, thank you for protecting me tell Alice that she's the best sister anyone could ever ask for and I miss her so much. Let Charlie know I'm fine ( if he knows I'm missing ) reassure him that I am okay and don't let him worry about me. Also let the wolves know I'm okay in a way and that I miss them… maybe not Paul though, make sure to tell him I said he should do yoga or something to calm him down. I miss you so much already. Never ever, ever, ever forget that I love you, you will always be the main component in my life, no matter where I am.

I love you. Forgive me.

Bella.

I finished writing the letter with tears in my eyes, well there was another human trait but I couldn't be bothered to think about that. The tears welled over as I addressed the envelope. I left the letter on the desk. I would post it in the morning. I would go into town anyway for some cloths before I went back to the Volturi. The tears kept constantly flowing as I lifelessly walked into the bedroom and fell onto the bed asleep before my head hit the pillows.

I slept free of dreams for once and woke on the overly stuffed pillows that were sodden with tears. I got up and had a hot shower, planning to walk into the town and post my letter and get cloths. I also fancied food. Hmm. Maybe I had both blood and food. Being a witch vampire was confusing.

I managed to post my letter ( my Italian wasn't actually that bad, I had flicked through the dictionary before I left and remembered it perfectly.) after that I went into a cloths shop and bought myself two pairs of jeans and a few t-shirts and a ladies leather jacket. I had also found a pair of simple lace gloves that went up only to your wrist, but I liked them so I got them. Paying wasn't a problem. I also went to a shoe shop, I know it was daft but because I didn't seem to be a klutz anymore I bought a pair of five inched heels. I did enjoy this slightly, I could see what Alice liked so much about shopping.

Alice. As I thought of the name a terrible wave of pain and longing swept over me.

I went back to the hotel, it was eleven in the morning s I went up to my room and changed. putting on the gloves that I liked so much. As I put them on I looked at my bracelet, I would always ware it, no matter how much pain it had caused. I brushed out my long hair, my face and hair both looked beautiful. That was definitely a vampire thing.

now it was eleven thirty, I sighed, I should go back to the Volturi now. I followed the map Gianna had given me. It wasn't far to walk. Only about tem minutes at a human pace. I entered the building feeling good, not scared. I was apparently as powerful as the Volturi so there was no need to be scared.


	4. What Should We Do With You?

Gianna greeted me at the desk "good morning, Bella, they are all gathered in the conference hall, it's the double doors if you turn left once you go down to floor three and turn left, would you like me to show you the way?"

"no thank you, I think I can find it." I said heading toward the elevators. I took a left when I stopped at floor three, took a left and was face to face with a grand set of double doors. I took a deep breath and opened the door.

It was like, well a conference room. The walls were red brick and on a few sides painted white. The room had one long table in it with ten chairs around it and then four at a table at the head of the room. Aro, Marcus and Caius sat just like they had yesterday - with and empty chair between Aro and Marcus. The ten chairs at the larger table were filled with more people, the hoods of their cloaks were down and I could recognise some of the people who sat at the table.

"Bella!" Aro said cheerfully "come sit!" he gestured to the chair next to him.

that's why they had an extra chair. For me.

I walked the length of the room and sat gracefully in the chair. There were a few murmurs from the people at the longer table as I walked.

"Is this her?"

"look at her eyes…"

"she must be strong, even Jane can't touch her."

Jane's head turned to glare at the person who had said the last remark, but before it could go out of control Aro spoke. "dear ones , we are here today because of one very special person" - he gestured to me- " this is Isabella" I shot him a evil look "sorry _Bella._ she is here because she is now a one-of-a-kind creature. You see Bella is a witch, though she didn't believe it, she reached her immortal year right after a fight with a vampire in which she was bitten, the two mixed together and now she is both a vampire and a witch."

There was a lot of murmurs running through the room now. Aro ignored them.

"We want to watch over Bella as she learns to control her powers, but what we must now discuss is where we put Bella to live. She is a danger if she is with the Cullen's because she might hurt one of them, but she cannot live in a hotel in Volterra for the next few years."

Everyone was instantly discussing it.

"how about putting her in her own flat, near Volterra" Felix suggested.

"yes" Aro said "that would be a good idea, she would be near"

At that moment Marcus spoke.

"How about if she goes to the Denali coven? Kate would be able to control her long enough to protect the other vampires in the coven"

Aro deliberated for a moment before saying

"I guess the final decision is Bella's" he turned to face me "what would you like to do? Have your own place near Volterra or stay with the Denali coven?"

I thought about this, if I stayed in Volterra I would always be near the human eating monsters who, granted, were trying to help me but if I went to stay with Tanya and her family I would fit in better because they like the Cullen's only hunt animals. Maybe I would get a sense of peace with the Denali coven, go high school (again!) and maybe, just maybe, feel like I belong to a family again… but never the right family, my real family who I had left behind in fear of hurting them.

"I would prefer to stay with the Denali's if they are comfortable with it. They are like me in … taste."

This last part made a few people chuckle. Aro frowned slightly.

"That is all fine then, it is decided Bella will go and live with the Denali coven. Though we will regularly check up on you."

"okay Aro."

"we will contact the Denali coven right away." Aro said rising "could you do that Alec?"

"yes master" he replied gliding to his feet and leaving the room.

"so… what about today and tomorrow?" Jane asked.

"well, today Bella can stay here with us, By tomorrow Tanya will have came to take Bella back to Denali." Aro told her.

So Tanya was going to come here to meet me… I had herd a lot about Tanya and her family before from the Cullen's. and as for today…well I might as well do a little sight seeing in this town, because I hoped not come back here for a long time, if never.

"so I guess that I will go to town today and come back tonight to meet with Tanya." I said and Aro laughed.

"yes go on Bella, and have fun don't worry about splashing the cash! We are rich and we hope that we will stay in your good graces so go, spend and spend! You will need stuff before you travel to Denali anyway."

I gave him a perplexed look.

"surly you don't think a few t-shirts and two pairs of jeans are enough? Go! You will also need a suitcase! And you are just as powerful as us so don't feel guilty about spending thousands!"

"nice." suddenly a thought drifted to mind, "Aro is there anywhere near here to hunt? Animals?"

"yes, ask Gianna about the west reserve, they have a number of different animals."

"Thank you!"

Aro chuckled lightly as I glided from the room.

Well, I thought to myself four hours later, that wasn't that bad! I had bought myself a whole suitcase full of cloths, and more shoes. I had gone through the many different shops in the bright sun filled streets of Volterra (without sparkling! Human trait.) but still feeling a strong sense of loneliness that Alice wasn't here to be my "personal stylist" as she always loved to be. The streets were like those out of a medieval novel only a bit more modern. I still didn't like the Volturi though so I decided to spend a load of their cash. See what they thought about that. Probably nothing though.


	5. Tanya

The one shop though in all of Volterra that caught my eye was a book and music store in the window was a grand piano, white, just like… it hurt to think of his name. I went into the shop. The book cases where grand, stocked with all the classics. I looked around until I finally found what I was looking for, a new copy of _withering heights _ I had always loved this book, I remembered Edward quoting from it one night. I slowly walked over to the music section, to the grand piano. Unthinkingly I sat down at the piano and played a few bars from my lullaby, tears welling up in my eyes. I would miss my old life so much, I just wanted to go _home. _but I guess that I was about to go to my new home and family, the Denali's. even if I was able to go home I would probably disgust everyone I was a monster, a freak, a phenomenon of the worst kind. I could hurt all my friends back home too, apparently. I would never want to hurt them, Alice, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle… and I couldn't barely even think the last name… _Edward_.I bought my book and some stationary before having to leave the shop in a hurry before I broke down.

I managed to hold out until I reached my hotel room, but the moment I was inside the tears welled over.

It was a good hour before I could get up again and face what I had to do. But I still had a few hours I realised, before night fall so I decided to go to the reserve Gianna had pointed out on my map. I got up and decided to run all the way. It was only seconds until I was in the dense woodland. It felt nice to be in a forest it felt like I belonged there and should be there. I smelt a small heard of elk. I ran over knocking the largest one down and sinking my teeth into its neck. I finished with the elk and got up again, still slightly thirsty. I would look around for a mountain lion they smelt so much better. I got lucky, I found one after only two minutes of hunting.

It was twilight, the best time, the safest, just like Edward had said. The thought of me with another family of vampires was almost unbearable. I only wanted my real vampire family… the Cullen's.

I ran back to my hotel and packed my stuff into my suitcase. I would probably get a phone call when Tanya arrived to take me to meet the rest of her family. So to pass the time I read the first few chapters of _Wuthering heights _it kept me occupied until the my cell phone started to ring, I was across the room in a millisecond picking up the phone.

"hello?" I said dully.

"Bella, its Gianna, Aro told me to call you."

"Tanya arrived?" I guessed.

"yes, and she said that you will be fine to stay with them, so check out of the hotel and come back here were Tanya will meet you."

"where is Tanya now?"

"with Aro, making arrangements for you."

"thank you," I said before hanging up.

I lifted my case and took the room key from my pocket. I headed toward the elevator and went to the lobby. I was the victim of more admiring stares and I checked out, the man behind the desk even tried to slip me his number. Sorry but he just isn't that lucky, only Edward was. _was _. not any longer. I hailed a cab and gave the cabbie the address and spent the fifteen minute drive thinking what my new family would be like, would I go to high school? Maybe if one of the other Denali's goes to high school, even on my own would be okay because nobody would dare come near me. I have that wired vampire aura that repels humans and that so inviting aura of witches. Did that make me neutral? Would I blend in at high school? No. Cullen's never did, so I wouldn't.

I couldn't bare to think of what I had left behind, a life, a family… a future. I would be in Alaska by this time tomorrow, getting to know my new family. I looked down at my wrist at my charm bracelet, the heart was sending small rainbows on the cabs door. The tears began to well but I was neat the Volturi and couldn't lose it now, I had to be strong… who knew, when I was a century or two old I might be able to go see my real family again… maybe, if they weren't discussed by what I had became. They probably would be though. They wouldn't want to be near me, I mean who would?

We pulled up and I paid the cabbie. Walking the same stone archways I had came to know well in the past few days hopefully for the last time. I would be so glad to get all this with the Volturi over. Because they weren't exactly as… well not human killing as I would like them to be. If they were "vegetarian" vampires I would be happy to stay and talk with them.

Alec was waiting for me at the entrance of the building. He smiled at me as I approached.

"Bella, come on, Tanya is waiting your plane to Alaska leaves in just over a hour and Aro wants to talk to you." he told me, smiling.

"okay Alec" I said a hint of sarcasm edging my voice "lead the way"

He grinned, turned and started to walk back into the building, the members of the Volturi were assembled in the very room I had first seen them, only a year ago, though it seemed like decades here with Edward and Alice.

I stopped myself thinking anything else like that, focus, I thought to myself.

I looked round the large room until my eyes met with one vampire who stood near Aro, one that was different from the others. Tanya. The reason she looked different was her eyes, instead of being vivid red they were gold. She had strawberry blond curls and a oval face. She wore a short black denim skirt with pumps and a long sleeved white tee-shirt.

"Bella," Aro waved at me "come, this is Tanya." he said gesturing toward Tanya. She waved at me and walked over to me.

"hi Bella, I've heard so much about you."

"same here."

"I think you will like it in Alaska,"

"let me guess" I mused "mustn't be very sunny, right?"

Tanya laughed a sound like silver bells.

"naturally, don't want to cause traffic accidents do we?"

"well, I wont I think…"

Tanya laughed again.

"well" she directed her words at Aro, Marcus and Caius "I say its time me and Bella went, don't want to miss our plane do we?"

Aro nodded "but first Tanya, may I have a word with Bella?"

"yes, certainly." she walked out of the room.

"Bella, have you heard anything from the Cullen's?" Aro's face was anxious.

"no, Aro I wont speak to them after what has became of me,"

Aro nodded, "I see. You must go. I will call to check up on you. Goodbye, Bella, I hope to see you again soon."

I smiled and picked up my case, walked out the room feeling the stares of the entire guard on my retreating figure.

Tanya was waiting for me outside the door.

"hay, lets get the heck out of here… now!" she grabbed my hand smiling as we raced to her shiny red car waiting for us outside the building, I hadn't noticed that before.

I quickly got into the passenger side throwing my case into the back seat, we were speeding away by the time I turned back around. Tanya laughed.

" I hate that god damned place, good to get out." she murmured, now it was my turn to laugh.

"I feel exactly the same! No good human bloodsuckers!" Tanya laughed with me.

"so" I started "what's it like in Alaska? What's going to happen to me?" I asked attentively.

"well, I was thinking that once your settled in and met all of us you can go to high school with Carmen and Eleazar, thy are both in juniors so you can join them, me, Kate and Irina all work. Kate sometimes pretends to be a senior, she will probably join when you arrive, just to keep an eye on you."

"wow, it will be nice to be able to go school, even though, you know "been there, done that""

Tanya laughed.

"yes, well Carman has been to high school nearly seventy times!"

"wow… wont she get bored of that though?"

"nope, schools change all the time so its always different."

"hmmm."

"but it does tend to get a bit tedious according to Carmen."

"tedious, bored … same thing!" I laughed.

"okay! Okay! I'll give you that one!"

It seemed like I could settle in well with this family, they all sounded so brilliant this might not be as bad as I thought. I would concentrate on mastering my "powers" though I didn't seem to have any. That part did annoy the hell out of me because I was meant to be all-powerful, yet where was the power? If the…

Tanya interrupted my ranting thought.

"so Bella, what's your story?"

"ermm," how much should I tell Tanya? The truth? About the Cullen's? well she was going to let me live with her and her family, the truth would be best.

"I lived in sunny Arizona, moved to rainy Forks, I hated it! At first anyway."

"yes we have friends there, it's a good place for us."

"I met you friends the Cullen's, found out what they were and… sort of fell in love with one of them, and vice versa."

The car was silent, Tanya then lightly chuckled.

"so our the lucky girl who ended up with Edward? Well did he know you were a witch?"

"_I _didn't even know that I was a witch!"

"so why aren't you with them?"

I looked down at my feet.

"what's happened to me, I'm a monster, not a vampire. They will probably be disgusted at what I have became. And as much as I love Edward I cannot go back there like this!" I gestured to my face. " I didn't even get to say goodbye, only in a letter! My mind is made up to have no contact and I wish that you will not say anything about my connection with the Cullen's to the others, I am just to ashamed of what I am… a freak, a monster girl, a mutant."

Tanya looked intently at my face.

"why would you think that? I can she why, though from your point of view. I can see how this has also shredded you up, as if you didn't already have enough happening!"

I scowled into the darkness.

"well its just pot luck I guess that I find my happy ever after and moments later it gets torn away! Its beyond not fair!" I moaned.

"things are never fair are they?"

"no!"

"but Bella, I wont contact the Cullen's or tell the others, your secret is safe with me… freak girl,"

I laughed at that one.

"sure thing gold-eyed madam."

We bantered all the way to the airport, just catching our flight in time, first class naturally. The host kept flirting with me and Tanya until Tanya finally told him to get lost . I lay back in the reclining chair and closed my eyes, opening them when the drinks trolley came round. I hadn't had food yet but chocolate was appealing to me right now so I bought some.

"Aro said you posses many traits of both human and vampire," Tanya said as I took the first bite of chocolate.

"yes, I have found it funny."

"do you only eat food because if you do I will call Kate and tell her to buy food… that would be a first for our family, though we do go to the supermarket to get other things, but never food."

"no, no I drink like the rest of you but I do enjoy a bit of human food like chocolate."

"well we can-"

She was cut off in mid thought by her cell phone ringing.

"hello" she said into the phone.

"_so are you guys coming back! What's she like?! Tell Tanya!_"

Tanya gave me a funny look and mouthed "Carmen,"

" Carm, were both on the plane now, she's nice"

"_how long will you guys be! We want to see you!_"

"Carman _you _want to meet her badly we will be back in only about three hours Carman, Relax, you two can go shopping and by furniture for her room once she gets there, just don't pounce on her!"

"_okay! Okay! Tan, I will be patient, but me and Bella are goanna be such good friends! I know it!_"

"need to go Carm, I will ring you when we get to the airport. And please don't come because I cannot deal if you make a scene in public, do you hear me Carman? be mature…"

" _yeh, yeh whatever! see you! And hurry!_"

Tanya laughed as she hung up the phone.

"as you can she Carmen cannot wait to meet you!"

"and do a lot of shopping by the sound of it" I giggled

"well, Carm will be Carm, she is brilliant when you get to know her, she will be dragging you off to go cloths shopping tons though!"

I groaned, I'd had enough of that with Alice.

Tanya interpreted my groan,

"not that fond of shopping eh?"

"its not that bad but if Carman is as bad as Alice, I will be running for the hills, screaming all the way."

"no Alice is a lot worse than Carmen, when she came to visit they went shopping together and Carmen came back utterly bored.

I giggled.

"I think you will just be able to deal with Carmen's shopping habits, but probably only just."

"well I wont mind then! Go Carmen, and what was that about furniture on the phone?"

"you see we have two rooms spare and Carmen wants to wait to see witch one you want and then take you out to by stuff like a bed, bedside cabinet, desk and cloths, one room has a built in wardrobe half the size of the room! And naturally it will need to be filled with cloths."

"nice. I will take the one without the wardrobe"

"hmmm, but the one with the wardrobe has a spectacular view of the land, and a balcony, so I think you will go for that one."

"balcony? A view? You've sold it to me!" I sighed " how can I turn that down! Carman get ready, we're going to fill a wardrobe!"

Tanya chuckled at my face.

"you will have a bit of time to get settled though! That is if I can hold Carmen at bay… if we are lucky she will be at school, that way you may get a few hours before the inevitable shop. Oh and there is also the fact that you need a car, so Eleazar will probably help you get a car, what would you like? "

"no clue Tanya, no clue"

Something clicked then Tanya had said when Alice visited.

"Tanya, what if one of the Cullen's comes to visit?" I said my voice had an edge of hysteria in it.

"we will check if they plan to but they don't visit often so I wouldn't worry about it okay?"

I nodded, the fasten your seatbelt sign came on.

I clipped my seatbelt on and carried on munching my chocolate. Well it was the chocolate or my nails. My stomach was uneasy. Nerves.


	6. Carmen, Eleazar, and Kate

The nerves increased as we sped down the streets towards the Denali's miniature mansion, it was warm large glass windows, similar to the Cullen's.

The sight of this grand house ignited my longing to go home. My home, with them, the Cullen's.

I winced when I thought of the name, Tanya noticed.

"don't you like it?" she asked

"No it's lovely; it just reminds me of back in Forks."

Tanya nodded "I see"

We got out of the car and went to the front door; Tanya slightly in front of me opened the door.

The room in front of me was beautiful; on my left was a family room with long cream leather sofas and a white sheepskin rug. There was a humongous TV and sounds system. The floor was a light wood paneling with light cream and brick walls, the two sofas were placed on parallel sides to the sheepskin rug. Sitting on the sofa was two girls who got up and came to us.

One was tall with long straight blond hair with a warm and welcoming face, the other was similar with silver blond hair that was up to her chin in a straight line. They both had gold eyes and looked exceptionally beautiful . Kate and Irina.

The first girl came up to me and offered her had,

"Hi I'm Kate, it's nice to meet you." she said shaking my hand.

"And I'm Irina, hope you like it in Alaska." She smiled at me. I bet she wouldn't like me that much if she found out that I was the human who the was nearly eaten by Laurent, before the wolves mad mince meat of him.

"yen, its nice lots of snow though…"

Irina laughed "you get used to it…eventually."

"let me guess, eventually being a few centuries?"

Everyone in the room laughed at that.

"so" I asked "where is the shopaholic of the family?"

Tanya smiled and Kate and Irina stifled a giggle.

"at school, so you're lucky." Tanya said.

"for now" I sighed.

"yep, only about three hours."

"three hours…" I yawned

"Are you tired?" Kate asked me. "do you sleep?"

"I do sleep, a bit but I'm not tired now… much, anyway I'm way too keyed up to sleep with all of this going on! And sleeping means dreams, sleeping means nightmares sleeping means me not sleeping. And to sleep with all this! New home, new friends, and possibly a new bizarrely weird shopping addict of a sister! This is going to be interesting" I laughed

"Why don't I show you your room, because I'm sure that you picked the balcony, yes?" Kate mused

"Guilty!" I giggled at Kate

I was joking around with these vampires, to them I must seem happy and jolly but in reality my insides were constantly wrenching in pain, longing to run out of the door and cross countries to find my Edward. But that would never happen. Freak girls didn't deserve love. Or get it.

I followed Kate up the stairs to the large hallway, she showed me all the rooms. Tanya's, Irina's, Carmen and Eleazar's room, her room. Finally we arrived at a large room with a fluffy cream carpet and wood paneled walls. It had a door on the right hand side (probably the wardrobe.) and on the far left, a balcony, the view from the balcony was of a lovely snow filled garden. Like a Christmas card. Tears welled in my eyes but Kate didn't notice.

"so what do you think?" Kate asked.

"beautiful." I replied.

I went back downstairs and spoke with the rest of the Denali's discussing things like the local high school, and my "powers"

"I don't know what my" - I mad quotation marks in the air - " "powers" are I mean I haven't see anything magical I've done and I sure as hell can't float things! So how am I powerful?"

Tanya answered me " well Aro believes that your powers will show over time, and that we should just observe."

"goodie!" my voice was heavy with sarcasm. "I'm being watched! What's new! When will my life ever be privet!"

Irina grimaced "probably not for a century"

"I don't see-" I started but I was cut off by the sound of a car coming toward the house, the sound of one happy girl who was very exited filled my ears.

"_come on! I want to meet Bella! Drive faster!_"

"_don't worry Carm, she's going to be round for a while!_"

"_okay! Sheesh! But still c'mon! hurry!_"

I laughed.

" let me guess, Carmen?"

Tanya grimaced. " you guess right."

I made a face "time for the inevitable shop then!"

At that exact moment a young vampire, probably about seventeen, eighteen with shoulder length black hair and a bright exuberant smile on her face burst through the door and ran up to me.

"hi! You must be Bella! We are going to be such good friends!" she cried hugging me.

Following shortly after Carmen must have been Eleazar, he had short brown hair and a slightly olive colour pale complexion. He smiled at me and then looked at Carmen rolling his eyes.

"she's way to over exited about you coming here you know? She hasn't stopped going on about you for the past two days."

"well I'm glad, Carmen lets shop!"

The fake enthusiasm seemed to have worked because for the next four hours me and Carmen accompanied by Kate who wanted to buy a new designer top.

Our first stop was the big furniture shop where we acquired a large queen sized bed with a faux leather headboard, it was a very comfy bed though, but I had no clue how much I slept. We got a bedside cabinet, a desk and a chair.

We went to a big department store Carmen wanting to go look at the electrical gadgets. She managed to rope me into getting a laptop. An expensive one too as well as a new cell phone.

Carmen was off paying for the stuff while I walked around the shop, there was a section dedicated to music, and just like that shop in Volterra there was a grad piano, ivory. I stared at the piano for an immeasurable moment. No noticing that I was crying until Carmen came up to me.

"hay, Bella, what's wrong?"

Quickly wiped the tears away.

"nothing, the piano, just reminds me of home," and without another word I walked over to the piano and played a few notes from my lullaby.

Carman looked intently at me before looking at the sales assistant and saying "we'll buy it."

My head snapped up. "no, Carmen it's too much, okay?"

"nonsense, you need to have something to keep you entertained"

"any thing but the piano" I whispered, Carmen caught the despair in my voice and moved on to another instrument,

"how about the drums?" she giggled.

"yen, that's so me!" I said as sarcastically as I could.

She giggled again and then looked around her. "well look round, see what you like."

"do you play an instrument?" I asked, Carmen pulled a face.

"nah, shopping is my hobby, but Kate does play the violin." hmmm.

I spent some time walking round the shop, looking intently at all the different instruments. There was a grand array of them too, and Carmen swore that we could afford any that was in the shop. It took a good fifteen minutes of wondering until I laid eyes on it.

It was a flute, a simple silver one, but still extravagant and beautiful. It was like love at first sight, but that sounds cheesy.

"okay, I think that's the one for you." Kate had joined us, I had no clue when though.

"definitely." I picked up the silver flute and gently pressed my lips to the shiny silver mouth piece.

It was like I had known how to play it my entire life, I easily played a few lines of my lullaby. Its didn't hurt as much as when I played it on the piano, a small mercy, but it still hurt.

I looked at the note by the flute stand…

Original eighteenth century flute

Made with silver and chrome

Price on request.

Price on request? I turned around the flute still in my hands, Carman knew what I was about to ask.

"I already asked the sales person," she grinned.

"how much?" I asked

"two point five thousand, so not much."

I gawked at Carman, not much? Sheesh, they must be rich.

"don't worry" Carman read my expression "its for your entertainment, so its nothing, and they only have one, that one" she gestured to the one in my hands, " its one of a kind, just like you!"

I smiled at that. I couldn't help it.

"now" Carmen flashed a smile showing off all her teeth. "the cloths shop."

I grinned, this surprised Carman, but she tried to hide it, I went round all the designer shops. Carmen liked my sense of style, most of which I had gained from a certain physic pixie.

I would so miss that annoying physic pixie.

By the end of the shop we had brought enough cloths to cloth an army, w headed back. To my surprise, the furniture had already been delivered. My room now had my queen bed with silver / blue sheets, a desk and chair, with my laptop sitting on the desk. My suitcase had been unpacked, my cloths in my wardrobe, my books on a shelf, my stationary in a draw. There was also a small table and chair that had been put out on the balcony. Nice. I thought to myself.

I still had a ton of cloths to unpack, but it was done in record vampire super speed time.

I picked my flute up and went onto the balcony, sat on the edge so one foot dangled off, the other resting on the edge about half a meter from my butt.

I pressed the instrument to my lips and played a few beautiful lines of unknown music, sweet and happy. I looked out at the snow, I had hated the snow when I was human but now it didn't seem to bother me at all, it was nice in fact, peaceful.

I thought for a moment, remembering my lullaby, I put the instrument to my lips and started to play again, a perfect version of my lullaby, just like I had always been played.

"pretty" a voice behind me said.

It was Tanya, her eyes full of knowing.

"that's the lullaby he wrote for you, right?"

I grimaced, "yes."

"you know he wouldn't think of you as a monster."

"but what if I hurt him?" I whispered

Tanya had no answer to that one.

"you know Tanya, I like it here, I would rather be home, be it feels sort of … _normal_ here, like what I'm used to."

"yes," Tanya nodded "a house full of vampires that must be _so_ normal for you, its boring"

I scoffed at her sarcasm "yen, Tan, it is! Only a different house of vampires this time!"

She laughed with me, but abruptly stopped.

"so are you just going to forget about them?" she asked her eyes looked sorrowful and pitying "_he_ certainly wont be able to forget _you_."

I looked at the floor, the tears welling in my eyes were in major danger of welling over.

"Tanya, I will _never _forget him, even if I live to see a thousand, which could be likely seeing as I'm immortal, but I will never, _ever_ forget him." I gestured toward the bracelet on my wrist, Tanya looked at it.

"what's with the wolf charm?" she asked.

"well, as you know I had a werewolf for a best friend, not the best choice in best friend but he never once hurt me, but this bracelet kind of shows both sides to my life, the wolves," I touched the wolf charm "and the vampires" I moved the heart so it would reflect rainbows onto the walls.

"you have had one weird life, for a human," she noted

"and now I am immortal, so let the even weirder commence, like high school, the second run!"

Tanya rolled her gold eyes. "you are exited about that aren't you?"

"definitely, and I seem to be more social able than you guys so I will make friends… maybe, but knowing me I wont and will just stay near Carm and Eleazar to be fair."

A smile spread across Tanya's face, " yes I noticed the plane attendant eyeing you up, probably wanted to ask you on a date!"

I made a face at Tanya, "I would have said "_ermm, no… and in your dreams pal_.""

This made both of us hysterical.

"so, Tanya what's the story in town about this family?"

"me , Kate and Irina are sisters, Carman is my young niece and her boyfriend Eleazar. Or so the tale goes! And our second name is Dean"

I smiled "what will I be?"

Tanya smiled "you, my little one" she said in a adult tone "are my daughter, so behave,"

I grinned, "okay mom!"

"ugg! That makes me sound so old!"

"okay! Mom!" I repeated.

Tanya aimed a swipe to the back of my head but I quickly dodged it laughing.

"I don't like sounding old!"

"well in all fairness you are! What are you one hundred and fifty?"

Tanya sniffed "one hundred and twenty for your information, young lady! Your only seventeen!"

"yes, but seventeen forever!"

"in that case, I'm twenty-five forever!"

"I'm still younger mom!"

Tanya took another swipe at me, actually hitting me this time, "have respect for your elders, missy!"

"I thought you didn't like being "Elder"" I smiled.

I had caught Tanya out on that one.

"so what's this town like?" I asked.

"nice, quiet" she smiled, "we are avoided by the main part of town, as you know but you will be something different!"

"you bring up that plane attendant and you will forever regret it" I eyed her as she grinned.

"you have my not so honest word!"

I groaned and looked at the clock, it was ten at night, the snow glistened slightly I let my mind wonder.

"Tanya?" I asked after a minute

"yes,"

"I miss him, I don't know what to do…"

Tanya looked at me.

"you need to be strong, try now, and hold on to the thought that you may see him again."

"I know,"

"you could be with them now if you wanted."

I deliberated

"yes, but what if this" I gestured to my face "disgusts them? What if I'm still just mutant girl?"

"I give up, sleep Bells, see you in the morning"

And in one graceful movement she left the room.

I did sleep, for only four hours. I woke up wide awake, hmm, I thought, maybe I don't sleep that much because of the vampire bit of me.


	7. Irina

I went downstairs to find nobody there, I looked round until I found Irina sitting in the garden.

"hay," she greeted me cheerfully.

"hi, where are the others?" I asked

"hunting, Tanya hasn't had a chance to hunt for a while so the others went with her, I went on a hunting trip only a few days ago, so I offered to stay in case you woke up, and you did!"

"I don't sleep much"

"the vamp in you?"

"must be."

She smiled,

"Irina, is there somewhere near to hunt, like five minutes away? I just want to know,"

Irina looked surprised, "you hunt?"

"yes, most of the time, but I do also eat. its strange, I know"

Irina looked perplexed. I smiled.

"I know, I'm a huge puzzle to everyone I meet, poor them! I most probably will break their brains!"

Irina laughed, and looked at my wrist, "pretty bracelet, but, a werewolf?"

I grimaced, I would tell Irina nearly everything but not all, because if I told her my best friend was one of the wolves who shredded her Laurent, I would seriously find myself not welcome here, by Irina at any rate.

"I used to know one,"

"so why do you ware that charm on your wrist?" Irina looked discusted.

I grimaced.

"it was a graduation present."

"I don't know how you can like those monsters, they killed the vampire I loved!" she griped.

"Laurent, I know, but wasn't he going to kill a human? With wolves sworn to protect humans near?"

Irina looked shocked that I knew this, "how do you know that? All I know was that he was killed by them, not that he was about to kill a human? Was he?"

I leaned on the wall of the garden and hung my head, "yeh, he was about to kill a human, a girl in the woods, who was in a meadow she had seen before and wanted to find again." Irina looked shocked.

"how do you know so much?" her eyes where confused.

"I know so much Irina," I lifted my head to meet her eyes "because that girl… she was _me_."

Irina was totally caught off guard by that one. I quickly explained.

"he was about to bite me, he was, his eyes were also red, so he had already been eating humans. The wolf that knew me wouldn't let me die, I'm so sorry for this all Irina, but please, please, please forgive me. I don't want you to hate me Irina, but he was going to eat me!"

Irina deliberated with a serious face.

"if he was going to kill you… I suppose it was fair, Bella, I wont hate you, just the wolves! And I'm sure you can understand that much!" she grinned at me.

What a relief that was! I was scared of Irina thing me with a fiery vengeance! Well not so much. I smiled at Irina, who smiled back and said,

"I am glad though, that he didn't kill you, I thing you will fit in well with this vampire crowd! freak"

I giggled.

"that's "miss vampire-witch freak" to you!" I managed to splutter.

We were both in hysterics when Tanya and Carmen came out to the garden, back from their hunting trip.

"wow, I haven't see you laugh for a while Irina! Are you alright? You must be dyeing!" Carmen said sympathetically.

Irina rolled her eyes,

"no, you wish, Carm, you wish"

" I don't _wish_!" Carmen looked insulted, "I _do_!"

Carmen quickly pounced on Irina who neatly dodged her attack, I was reminded of the time Edward and jasper play fought, and when the new-born vampire army was about to kill me. Good times…

I must be crazy, referring to nearly being killed by an army of vampires as good times just about proved that I was mentally unstable and just about to lose it, if I hadn't already.

I left the rest of the vampires fighting in the yard and went up to my room, sitting on the balcony edge again with my flute, I could see Carman and Irina in the garden, still sparing, being egged on by Kate and Eleazar. Tanya just watched laughing every now and again.

I put the flute to my lips and started playing, everyone in the garden looked my way listening to the music. I heard Eleazar mutter to Carmen,

"she's brilliant at playing… so beautiful." he said his voice full of awe. He hummed along.

"I know, what is that music?" Carmen whispered.

"a song that reminds her of her real home," Tanya said quietly

They all stopped talking and listened to the music, finally Kate spoke, they must have thought that I couldn't hear them,

"she must really miss them,"

"more than we can know," Tanya said.

They carried on listening to me play the lullaby, tears welled in my eyes.

**Okay, im not gonna post any more until I have at least ten reviews! If I get ten reviews I will post the next chapter. **


	8. School Take 2

The sun was beginning to rise, well it was getting lighter. the others had gone inside. I walked downstairs and Carmen came up to me,

"Bella! Do you want to go school?! Please say yes, we already have you registered to arrive any time this week!"

Carmen was so enthusiastic, it was hard not to be infected by it.

"yeh! Lets go school!" I smiled, went upstairs, packed a schoolbag and got changed. wow, it was my first day of high school… again.

I trooped down the stairs, was greeted by Eleazar who also had a school bag with him.

"hay, Eleazar, how are we getting to school?" I asked. He laughed.

"today you ride with me and Carm, but we will get you your own ride soon enough! How about a jag?" he asked, my turn to laugh

"yeh, I seriously cannot picture me in a jag!" I giggled.

At that moment Carmen came up to us.

"time to go!" she said in a sing-song voice. Today was going to be very memorable, one way or the other.

We drove into a nearly full parking lot, full of noisy teenagers, who had no clue that the car that just pulled in contained vampires and a part witch.

There were loads of old banged up cars, one noisy one reminded me of my old truck, my trustworthy, reliable and defining truck.

"okay we need to go to the admin office to get your timetable, Bella," Carmen said as we got out of the car, "you will probably have most your lessons with me and some with Eleazar," Eleazar smiled at me.

"nervous?" he grinned.

"of a few school kids" I scoffed "terrified!" my voice wavered on the last word making Eleazar laugh.

As predicted I had nearly all my classed with my "cousin" Carmen. And I had a locker near hers. I was the object of many curious glances as I walked to homeroom with Carmen, she was ignored were as I was treated as special because I was new.

Home room was good, I was made to introduce myself, sadly I stood at the front of the class and introduced myself,

"hi, my name is Bella swan, I come from Arizona and I am Carmen's cousin," I pointed to Carmen. This made people look disbelieving, they thought that a pretty, sociable girl like me could be related to the cold and distant Carmen Dean. Well I was … kind of.

I sat next to Carmen, Eleazar was on the desk next to us. I kept getting admiring looks, not scared ones. First lesson was trig. Boring! But I did understand most of it, a first! Must be because I had done this like in my first year in Phoenix, and again I forks.

On the way to English a friendly girl with large blue eyes and a heart shaped face with long red curls came up to me,

"hi Bella, I'm Dillon, if you need help at all just talk to me" she smiled at me, she seemed nice enough.

"thanks, I'm Carmen's cousin."

"yeh, I heard."

"do you happen to know where the seventh building is, I've sort of lost my cousin and I have English next!"

"sure! This way!" she lead the way to the building while we talked about trivial things like fashion.

I stayed near Carmen during French, hoping that Carmen would help stop me from any embarrassing situations I was likely to fall into, knowing me, that was a lot.

I was at my locker, dumping my books off while Carmen was going to find Eleazar when a voice behind me made me jump.

"so your Bella swan?" I was asked by a tall, muscular guy with short brown hair. He offered me his hand which I shook.

"yeh, I'm Carmen's cousin." I smiled, the guy was wearing a footballers jacket, a football player, okay.

"I'm Liam" he smiled back at me. He was good looking, for a human "I'll see you around hopefully " he wondered off down the hall.

"Liam Fedlin? Trust you Bella" Eleazar was behind me, Carmen standing next to him.

"what?" I asked. Turning to look him I the eye.

"Liam is the school football star and he obviously fancies you!" he laughed.

My mouth popped open in surprise. "no" I said.

"vampire beauty and the welcomes of a which, school is going to be a lot more interesting now that you're here." Eleazar chuckled.

I scowled and punched him lightly in the gut, to my extreme pleasure it made an impact, he was bent over double, winded. I smiled and walked off to lunch.

I sat at a table with my "family" who had already got their food props by the time I had came over to them with my food, they were both shocked when I picked up a chip and ate it, their faces were incredulous. I just turned to look at them and shrugged looking casual,

"part human," I said, they both instantly laughed and carried on talking to each other about some history assignment.

Huh. History, probably a piece of cake for them, I mean the both lived through world war one and two. So they know their history alright.

I sat next to Eleazar in biology, we were pared as lab partners, Carmen was with a shy little brunette. We were doing the same lab that I had done in forks, identifying anaphase, prophase and interphase. I had done this lab with Edward, the first day he spoke to me.

This lab brought painful memories to the surface, making tears prick in my eyes. Eleazar looked at me,

"You alright Bella? You look paler than usual."

How could I go through this? Last time I did this lab me and Edward were talking happily, like nothing was wrong… I didn't even know he was a vampire, but still I was with him. I remembered his molten gold eyes looking at me, analyzing me, and all that I did. Trying to figure me out because he couldn't read my mind, I was a puzzle to him, the one person he couldn't read. I missed him, just remembering his angel face and his voice…

It was too much, without a word I got up and ran from the room before I was able to answerer Eleazar's question. I ran at a human pace until I reached the edge of school then I ran at full vampire speed round the town. Once. Twice. Three times before I came to a stop at the foot of a large oak tree in the woods. I sat at the base my head on my knees, my arms wrapped round them. I let the tears flow.

I was sitting there for about fifteen minutes until about ten meters away a blur ran by, it was Eleazar, he noticed me and ran over to me. He stopped and knelt In front of me, holding the tops of my arms.

"Bella? What happened? Why did you run out?" he asked me. His voice was nervous, "you worried us all!"

At that moment Carmen joined us,

"Bella!" she exclaimed.

"sorry I worried you two, the lab, well when I did it back home it was the first time I spoke to someone special…" the tears welled over, Carmen hugged me.

"Hay, its okay, we understand that you miss your home," she soothed me. "I mean, it's not easy, but it will get better."

I nodded.

"It just took me by surprise, Carm, that's all." I mumbled.

"Lets go back home." Eleazar said giving me a friendly look. I smiled at him through the tears.

When I got back to the house I went up to my room without hesitation and sat on my bed.

**Thank you soooooo much, I got a load of reviews! I am currently trying to beat a friend in reviews so I would love it if I could get ten more! I will post the next chapter in a few days, hope you like it. Thanks for reading it, **

**Lissy **


	9. DATE! I'll Kill Carmen

**Okay to clear this up because a few have asked, Bella can stay with the Denali's because Kate's power is meant to be able to control her, so she can't hurt them but she might hurt the Cullen's. **

**And thanks to I. for giving me sooooo many reviews!!!**

I ventured out of my room two hours later after I had soaked my pillow with salty tears. I found an ecstatic Kate flitting round the kitchen smiling widely.

"hay! Bella! Come here!" she called when she saw me.

"what?" I walked over to her.

"Carmen told me about you eating at lunch, so I went food shopping!" she chirped cheerily. I stopped short at that one. Shopping. For food? For me? This was going to be funny.

"so, what did you buy?" I asked

"ummm, the basics, bread, milk, cereal, cheese and Tanya said you like chocolate! So I bought a load!"

I smiled.

"Kate, I do eat a bit, but I prefer to hunt, I know its easier because you all hunt. You shouldn't have."

Kate just grinned,

"but I did"

"thanks, I mean it."

Kate grinned again, "its fun doing something different, I mean it" I grinned and went to the cupboard.

"where's the chocolate then" I asked.

Kate rolled her eyes, they were pretty dark. She was thirsty.

"hay, Kate when did you last go hunting?"

"oh, not for a few weeks, I will wait another week or two for the others"

I looked shocked, poor Kate,

"hay Kate don't wait, I'll go with you tonight,"

Kate instantly looked thankful "are you sure Bella? I do need to hunt badly, but didn't want to go alone." she admitted looking guilty.

"no problem" I grinned at her.

Kate and I got back from hunting at around one AM. I instantly crashed out in my bed, thinking that I would instantly sleep, but I didn't, I lay thinking for a few hours, crying again, and then finally drifted off.

I was woken in the morning by a happy Carmen bouncing on my bed yelling at me to wake up.

Stupid hyperactive vampire.

School was similar to yesterday, except I didn't run out in biology. Liam made another appearance at lunch, he casually walked over from his table and leaned against the wall,

"hay Bella," he whispered, obviously thinking that Carmen and Eleazar couldn't hear him.

"yeh, Liam?" I smiled at him,

"I was wondering if you would like to join me and a few friends on a snowboarding trip this Saturday?"

I was flabbergasted, was he asking me on a date?

"I'm not sure whether or not I'm busy, I'll ring you if I'm not"

Carmen gave me a sly look before speaking up.

"but, Bella, were not doing anything this weekend." she turned to face Liam "she'll be able to come!"

"cool" Liam went to walk away, smiling as he went.

I glared at Carmen.

"Carmen! What were you thinking!"

"chill, its just him and a few friends"

"yes, but _he _thinks of it as a _date_."

Carmen just giggled. Eleazar joined in. I dropped my head into my hands and exhaled sharply. I decided to let the acid leek into my voice.

"Thanks, Carmen, thanks."

Eleazar smiled at me, "it's okay Bella, be nice, though I can't wait to see his face if you reject him."

"_if_"

Eleazar's grin broadened, "you never know"

I moaned. "Eleazar, back home I was _engaged_! Not that I will be able to marry him _now_." I huffed.

This was news to Carmen and Eleazar, who both looked shell-shocked.

"y-you where _engaged_?" Carmen stuttered. I nodded. "wow." she finally managed to say.

"but I'm not any longer" I said.

"well, just go with the flow."

"maybe."

"please?"

"okay I wont be _too_ mean when I reject him" I grinned

"but I still want to see it" Eleazar murmured.

I didn't even know how to snowboard! And I was about to go on a "Date" with Liam! Geez! I was so going to get Carmen back for this one. I didn't know how yet but I would rather go through a years worth of venom pain that go on this date, I wasn't ready to date, I loved Edward! I wished Carmen would understand that!

"Tanya!" I yelled the moment I got in to the house.

"what?" she was right beside me, humour her golden eyes, guess she already knew. Great.

"Carmen's set me up on a date!" I whined.

"so, it will do you good." she smiled.

I practically screamed with frustration, but settled with a moan. "not you too, Tanya!"

She just smiled back at me. Great she had joined the dark side with Carmen and Eleazar. Kate was sitting on the sofa, reading a magazine when Carmen came in chanting "Bella's got a date, Bella's got a date, Bella's got a date"

I wanted to lunge at her then, I felt so mad. Why would she do this, after all she knew what I was going through, well not all of it but some of it! I was so angry I didn't notice that the entire room began to shake. Tanya looked staggered. Eleazar quickly jumped up.

"Bella!, calm down!" he said calmly. I took a deep unnecessary breath, the room stopped shacking, was it me making things shake? Was this my powers. I looked around the room at all the shocked faces.

"did I just do that?" I whispered.

Tanya simply nodded.

Ummm. Wow. I did that? I did have powers? I was seriously beginning to think they were a myth, not real. if I mastered my I could kick the Volturi's butt. That was a nice thought. A very nice one. It would be like chain-saw-massacre Vampire style. Now that made me happy, oooh, if I could give little old Jane a taste of her own medicine…

"erm, I'm going to go up to my room" I mumbled and headed upstairs. I sat on my bed contemplating something. Edward. If I was to visit him, well no If I was to go see him, but I wouldn't let him see me. Would that be so bad? Just to see how he and the Cullen's were doing. My mind was set in five short minutes. I wondered to myself if Alice would see me, no, not if I wasn't going to make contact.

I walked downstairs to the kitchen where Tanya was. I took a bar of chocolate out of the cupboard and broke a piece off.

"Tanya?" I asked

"what's wrong, Bella?

"nothing much, well I wanted to know that if I went to forks, just to see them, I wouldn't make contact, just to see how they are doing, that's all, please could I go Tan, please!" my words came out in a rush.

Tanya looked at my face for a moment before saying,

"no contact?"

"none"

"no problem then" she smiled, I suddenly felt lighter, like I was about to get a type of non-closure.

**Okay I'm aiming for 30 reviews, love you (don't know who most of you are!) but luvs anyway**

**Lissy **


	10. Busted For Now

Chap 10

I skipped to the garage, took the jeep, Eleazar had told me I was allowed to borrow it, though that was a while ago I was pretty sure the offer still stood, and if not I couldn't wait for a description of his face when he realises that his precious jeep is missing from Carmen. I drove toward forks. It took me two days to get there but I did get there, I debated the pros and cons of what I was doing for the entire road trip up to forks. Was what I was doing right? Should I have even been in forks? In the end my selfishness won, I just _had_ to see them, to help me get through the next few years, even if it was only for one last time. I needed this. I had to do it. I would keep hidden so nobody would see me, I would just see them.

As I entered the familiar town I looked around, it seemed just like I had left it. I drove on, until I noticed that every single lamppost had a bright coloured flyer on it with the words "missing" printed in big red capitals, under the writing was a photograph, of me. It was one that was taken a while back, when I was going to see my gran, I was sixteen then.

I quickly drove out of town in case somebody might recognise me. I parked the jeep and walked off into the forest.

It was nice to be surrounded by the familiar green woods, home, my home. I took a deep breath of mossy air. Enjoying it. I slowly walked to the house, I stayed in the trees, they gave me good cover. I looked at one of the windows, my heart gave an almighty lurch.

Alice was in the family room, talking to Carlisle and Esme. I could hear every word with my vampire super senses.

"Carlisle, what are we going to do?" Alice whispered. "he never comes out."

Carlisle looked thoughtful "he needs time, nobody knows what happened to … her."

I suddenly realised hat they were talking about me. The fact that I was missing, or Edward, what had happened to him?

"her sent was completely lost, anything could have happened." Esme said, looking extremely sad. Carlisle wound his arm round her waist.

"she was a big part of this family, she was my daughter, and always will be," Esme continued.

"I miss her" Alice moaned

"we all do." Carlisle agreed.

"I don't see her either, we all knows what that means, but still we can hope cant we?" she asked.

"of course we wont stop looking. Never" Esme agreed

I couldn't take this, I ran into the middle of the forest, I was thirsty, I decided so I went to take down a small elk. It did nothing to calm me down, it took all I had not to run into the house and scream _its me I'm here, ALIVE!_ Once I had done I got up, walked over to a tree and leaned against it. I was full, so I walked for ten minutes. I finally sat down at the base of a tree. Closed my eyes and daydreamed.

A sound. My eyes snapped open. I leapt up, there was someone in front of me looking at me with a shocked face.

Jasper.


	11. Zip It Jazz Please?

_Jasper, _

His face was that of pure shock as he took in my face, I knew what he was seeing, my silver eyes, my beautiful face, my new ability to be oddly graceful, but I was still Bella. the Bella that he had known, I wasn't the blushing human he once knew but, still, I was Bella.

"B-Bella?" he stammered "is that you?"

I nodded. Jasper had a look of pure joy on his face. Crap. He thought I was back.

"Jasper you can't let the others know I was here! Please, I could hurt them!" I begged.

"What happened to you?" he whispered, his happy mood fading.

"Got turned into a witch/vampire…" I mumbled.

Jaspers face was a mask of horror.

"W-What…How? You've got to come back, we all want you back, Bella, we all miss you"

"Please, Jazz, keep your thoughts from Edward, I will be gone by next sunrise. Please, I love all you guys and don't want to hurt you, I could kill any of you, I could kill _Alice_!"

He flinched at that one. I knew he would. Jasper hated the thought of his beloved Alice getting hurt, they had a bond that was so close, just like me and Edward had. _had. _not have.

"please, Jazz," I moaned. "if I stay I could seriously hurt somebody! I love you all and want to stay, but I don't want to hurt you!"

I could see that he was contemplating, though he was obviously still just a bit too shocked to possess this brand new information from me. His protective side over Alice won,

"do you know how upset he's been" he whispered. I felt pain lash through my chest. He was in pain, I was in pain.

"couldn't be more than me."

"I disagree." he shook his head. What was the point in me staying away? We were both in pain!

No, no, I had to stay away for Edward, so I don't hurt him! Or any of my family, not one.

"well, that's not the point, it can't be worse than if I was here and accidentally shredded him with a thought!" I flinched at the very idea of that, as did Jasper, he knew the pain I felt.

I could tell Jasper was contemplating the idea. Weighing up the pros and cons, He took a moment before he spoke again.

"Bella, if I keep my thoughts from Edward, what would happen to you?"

"I will go back to where I was, none of you will ever see me again, I swear. Never, Jazz, I wont even visit, like I am now." I said in a subdued tone.

"but…Bella" he whispered, his face was pained

"but nothing Jasper, I don't want any of you to end up hurt. I know you don't either. A monster, that's me."

"but Bella, someone's already hurt, badly, Edward. I can feel his pain, empath remember? I know that you are both in so much pain, the entire family is in pain, I find it had to stay in the house nowadays because I can feel all the pain that they are feeling.

I winced, thinking that I may have hurt him. Or any of the Cullen's. but I couldn't't do anything different.

"not as much as if I stayed."

"what if we need to contact you, badly?"

"you wont Jasper, you will survive without me."

"what about if Edward goes suicidal? He's tried, but me and Emmett managed to stop him. What if he gets past us?"

He had tried to kill himself. I felt so horrid in that moment.

"go to Tanya." I barely whispered, "she will tell me."

Jasper nodded and gave me a long look, "you leaving has effected us all, Bella, it has taken its toll on all of us."

Tears welled up, "I want to stay, more than anything, you know I had just agreed to _marry_ Edward! I so want to be back here, to walk down the aisle, have my perfect day, hell, I would even let Alice plan it! but I'm so much more dangerous than a newborn."

Jasper obviously didn't know that I had agreed to marry Edward. His face showed that clearly.

Jasper nodded at me. I threw him a thankful smile before rushing off back to the jeep.

Sorry it took so long to update, my memory stick broke! Luv you all.

Lissy x plz review


	12. Going Back to Denali

I sat panting in the jeep. What had I just done? I had just been found by a god damn Cullen! I was trying to avoid that you know. Well all said and done, hiding from a Cullen? Not as easy as it may sound.

I drove at a fast speed, even for me. It only took a day for me to be pulling up into the driveway in Alaska. I stayed in the drive. Before I had drove to Alaska I had stopped at my old house, Charlie was out, work probably. I looked in my room, it was the same as how I had left it. On my bedside table was a photo of all the Cullen's and me. It was outside their house, it was a bright day, but there was no direct sun so they didn't sparkle. Edward was hugging me in the centre. It was such a happy time, a time I wish I could go back to. The tears were beginning to well when my door suddenly flew open. I turned to see a happy yet annoyed Eleazar looking at me.

" oi! 1) MY JEEP YOU SILLY" he stuttered looking for the right words "JEEP STEALING BUGGER! and 2) where have you been?" he asked slinging me out of the jeep. He grabbed me into a vice tight bear hug, that was after his rant about his precious Jeep.

"wow, not to hard Eleazar I do want to live to see tomorrow!" he just grinned even more at this. I had quickly wiped away the traitor tears while Eleazar wasn't looking.

"can I have my jeep back then? You stupid, annoying yet adorable and cute Jeep thief!" he asked, he was obviously annoyed at the fact his Jeep had gone AWOL, thanks to me!

"knock yourself out," I muttered

"goodie!" he lent over the front of his jeep, hugging it, I heard him mutter "oh, my baby"

"I'm serious, go and get Carmen to take a baseball bat to your head, if that would even work, moronic, idiotic vampire!"

Carmen just pouted at me. "I would never do that to my Eleazar-booboo!" she leaned over and kissed him, maybe kissing is a bit of an understatement of what those two were doing.

"please guys, _I don__'__t need to see that!_" I moaned and jumped out of the jeep. I wanted to be with _Edward _in _Edward's _arms, I tried not to cry as I headed to the house, Tanya was waiting for me.

"no contact?" she whispered as I went by her.

I grimaced, "jazz saw me, but he's goanna keep it a secret." I muttered, Tanya scowled At me. I could tell that she was disappointed at me, but she didn't say it. She also seemed a bit angry? Why should she be? It wouldn't be her problem if I went back… unless, Edward had one said something about Tanya, that she was interested in him, but he denied her. She knew that this could jeopardise the Cullen's. Tanya and the others were good friends with the Cullen's. everyone would be upset if any of the Cullen's were injured. It would hurt them, kill me.

"you know what this could do to them?" she asked.

I nodded my head, exposure, death, yadda, yadda, yadda. Blah, blah, blah. This was sort of getting repetitive. I knew Tanya was their friend, so what? I wont hurt them, I wont let myself and she knew it.

"you know the Cullen's and me are _close_ and I want to keep it that way, please be careful."

I was beginning to have my doubts about Tanya's motives. I would think about that later though.

"I am okay Tanya? Trust me on this."

She was about to start another lecture on keeping the Cullen's safe, I was about to open my mouth to protest that I already knew what she was about to tell me when a voice yelled,

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN CULLEN DEAN! YOU GOT DIRT ON MY JEEP!" I heard a furious Eleazar yell, wow, long name for me, anyway I quickly went out of the room and was met by a hyper Carmen.

That couldn't be good.

**Hi! Sorry took so long to update, plz review and give me any ideas you have for the story. **

**If you an can you please take a look at me new fan fic "Bella Uley" thanks, **

**Lissy. **


End file.
